NiteRunner: Viva Forever
by VergilsBitch
Summary: Vergil, now King of the Underworld gets too complacent and loses everything. Can he get everything back, including his beloved Nite?


Prologue

'I didn't listen to her...'

A woman's voice echoed, "You will jeopardise the future of our kingdom."

'I doubted her...'

The same woman's voice echoed again, "If you still cared, you will get rid of him. He will ruin everything. He will steal everything away from us... from you."

"And now it's too late..." Vergil said softly.

The sun was setting and the sulphur waves crashed violently into the shore.

Vergil was in exile.

Chapter 1

Vergil sat underneath a deformed tree picking at something that some roamers of the Underworld classed as food.

It was yellow and filled with black liquid. The skin tasted sweet, but the liquid was sour.

He put his head back against the trunk, and watched the setting sun. He listened to the waves. The water looked normal, but on touch would melt skin like butter in a hot room.

He scratched his right cheek, and felt the scars that lined his face, and then he got up and started to walk into the wooded area until he came across a little shelter which he had made the first day he was left on the island. It was crudely constructed out of tree branches and leaves. He crawled in and lay down onto the material covering the 'floor'.

He looked to the side of him. Beside him was the last piece of honour that he carried, Yamato. But, even now his katana had become a tool for survival even thought the sword had no demonic power left.

He put his hand into his waistcoat pocket and gently removed something... a picture.

He looked at it and felt guilty, "Nite."

Whenever he looked at the picture, he was always struck by the same feeling.

He placed the picture back and closed his eyes.

His mind gave him the same dream every night... The fall of his empire...

Chapter 2

"Great news your Highness, the Queen returns today." One of the army soldiers announced.

Vergil sat on his throne in silence. Nite had been away visiting demons in the lesser populated areas of the Underworld. She was gone for two weeks, but for the King it felt like an eternity.

Suddenly, a burst of fanfare broke the silence, and the main doors opened.

A black clothed figure walked into the room, up the red carpet and kneeled before him.

The person removed their hood, long black hair dropped down.

Vergil stood up and said, "Welcome back my Queen."

Nite stood up from the floor and they embraced each other, "I've really missed you Vergil."

Vergil took in a deep breath of her demonic essence.

"Men, dismissed." Came a voice from behind Nite. It made Nite jump a little because she didn't sense anyone else there.

"Ah, Nite. I would like you to meet the new General of our Army, Ilaki."

Nite was very cautious. Ilaki was about 6' 2"; he had jet black hair and wore a higher rank army uniform. His face was partially scarred, his eyes were sunken and his voice was a bit deeper than Vergil's. He seemed very intimidating... she immediately didn't like him, plus he had a distinct demonic essence.

"Pleased to meet you... Ilaki." Nite said forcing a smile.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you, your highness. The King speaks very highly of you."

Nite laughed forcefully, "I hope he would".

"Ilaki, you are dismissed. Thank you" Vergil said.

"Thank you. And it was nice meeting you Nite."

"Like wise."

Chapter 3

Vergil and Nite sat down to a private dinner, it somewhat lacked the 'fun' and conversation of other dinners.

The light shone through the stained glass windows of their room.

"What's wrong?" Vergil asked

Nite flicked a few peas around her plate and sighed, "I'm really not hungry", she said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Shall I get the Nurse to check you over?" Vergil asked

Nite looked out of the window and sighed again, "No thanks. I'll be fine... I'm just a little bloated."

Vergil looked at Nite... something was obviously bothering her.

"Ilaki?" Vergil asked coldly.

Nite looked at Vergil in the same manner as the tone of his voice and said, "He's not to be trusted."

"You've only just got back."

"I'm the General of the Army" She snapped as she stood up and slammed her fist onto the table, "two weeks and you've replaced me... TWO WEEKS!"

"You know how I felt about you being in charge of them. It wasn't your place."

"B.S. Vergie, you want me locked in this tower like a prisoner."

"I want you by my side, ruling the Underworld, not fighting battles."

Nite walked to the window and laughed under her breath, "Not something that's likely to happen with Ilaki around."

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked.

"By allowing Ilaki into this castle and making him take charge of our armies, you will jeopardise the future of our kingdom."

Vergil wondered and looked on as Nite exited the room and slammed the door behind her.

Chapter 4

Nite stood on the main balcony still rubbing her stomach, "If its wind, I hope it shifts soon..." she thought to herself. She then became aware of another person, "There's no point in hiding Ilaki."

"My apologies if I scared you earlier" he replied as he emerged from the shadows.

"Whatever..." she replied while looking out at the evening landscape of the Underworld.

Ilaki looked at her, "you don't trust me."

"Give him a biscuit for pointing out the obvious." Nite snapped with a hint of sarcasm.

Ilaki grabbed Nite's arm and made her face him, he looked into her eyes and simply said, "I can see why Vergil likes you..."

She shook his hand off, and in a millisecond planted a hard slap across his face, "You might think I'm stupid, but believe me, I KNOW who and what you are."

Ilaki rubbed his face and smiled. Nite had caught him with her 'sovereign' ring and he bled a little from his lip. "I won't forget this" he said and faded away into the shadow again.

Nite snarled a little only to be greeted by another presence; "My Lady" said the voice of an old man.

It was the sage who oversaw Nite's transference of power to Vergil.

Nite looked back out to the landscape and simply asked, "You saw it?"

"Everything... there is no doubt in my mind, Ilaki is Kain... son of Mundus... your brother."

Chapter 5

The fire burned brightly in the Castle's main bedroom. Vergil sat in a chair near to it reading a book... well trying to read. Nite had still not returned.

The castle bell tolled midnight. He had never known Nite to become so annoyed before, especially with him.

He thought for a while when the door clicked open.

Nite walked in with her head held low, closed the door and walked over to the window.

She put her hand onto the cold stone wall and looked out over the lava fields and canyons.

"Tell me what you're thinking", Vergil said.

Nite shrugged her shoulders and said, "Nothing much."

Really, she couldn't help but wonder how Vergil could be so blind and said, "If you still cared, you will get rid of him. He will ruin everything. He will steal everything away from us... from you."

Vergil didn't want to argue and simply thought, "I still care..."

It was bad enough that the throne room still stank of her father... wait that was it; Vergil didn't notice Ilaki's own scent because the Mundus' demonic scent hadn't cleared. Although you'd think it would've after a year...

How could she prove to Vergil that his most loyal soldier was the son of the ex-demon emperor?

A sudden pain surged through her stomach again which made her yelp in pain. Vergil rushed from his seat to her side.

"Nite, what's wrong?"

She couldn't answer. He helped her over to the bed where he laid her down.

Nite curled her legs and closed her eyes. Vergil held her hand and watched her, "you'll be fine. It's okay, I'm here." He lay beside her and held her close until he fell asleep.

Vergil woke the next morning to find he was alone. He got up from the bed and remembered what happened. He had to find Nite.

Chapter 6

Vergil marched his way through the castle into the throne room. Ilaki appeared, "Is there something wrong your majesty?"

"Have you seen Nite?"

Feigning concern Ilaki replied with somewhat of a wry smile and seeming a little smug and sarcastic, "Why, No, I haven't... but I'm sure she couldn't have gone far sir."

As Vergil walked away Ilaki's response concerned him.

He continued to walk through the halls of the castle thinking about Nite and Ilaki's weird and out-of-character response.

Just as Vergil headed towards the medical room, Nite walked out.

"Vergil!" she exclaimed smiling.

"Here you are? Are you okay?" he asked panicking

"I'm fine; In fact, I have something to tell you."

Just as Nite was about to speak to Vergil, she was interrupted.

"Sir... Sir... our Kingdom is under attack... the barracks in the south... Our men are outnumbered!" reported the soldier who was out of breath.

Vergil looked at Nite.

Nite asked questioningly, "Why didn't Ilaki come and find us?"

"He is in the throne room, gathering the men..."

'Or Hiding', Nite thought.

Chapter 7

Soldiers were already marching out of the Castle when Nite and Vergil arrived in the throne room.

Ilaki walked over to the King and Queen, "I have given out the orders and planned a strategy."

"That was quick", Nite said sarcastically.

"Good thinking", Vergil said "We have to act quickly. What do we know of the enemy?"

"Shadows" Ilaki replied

"Shadows? Shadows are the corrupted creation of Lunar demons..." Nite laughed, "They dwell in the darkness... why would they attack in daytime."

"That is the information we have your highness" Ilaki replied

"If you don't believe me, look out of the window".

They both did. Smoke billowed from the south.

Vergil thought and simply replied "Carry on giving the men their orders and send them out."

Ilaki walked away.

"I really don't have a good feeling about this", Nite said.

"That is why this has to be stopped", Vergil replied

"No... not that... please don't go Vergil. This feels all wrong... and I know you feel the same."

Vergil could feel a pit in his stomach, she was right.

"I am supposed to be the only Lunar Demon in Hell... at least the only one you can trust. The Shadows were defeated sometime ago in a war."

"What do you mean?"

"If you mean Ilaki... he's one too."

Vergil stared at Nite.

Nite's stomach became sore again.

"Sir, we have to go." Ilaki shouted

"Nite, are you okay?" Vergil asked.

"I'll stay with her, you go your majesty, lead your men into battle." replied his loyal General

Nite took a couple of deep breaths and whispered, "Go, I'll be fine. I have Gilver."

Vergil said, "I don't want to leave you."

"Go, I'll be okay... I love you."

"No," Vergil took her Katana and handed her Yamato. "I'm with you, no matter what"

"I can't."

"This way, you'll be beside me in battle." Vergil smiled lightly

"I'd rather go with you."

"I love you too... I want to keep you safe." He replied.

Vergil kissed his Queen and walked on into battle

"Not with Ilaki here." She replied mournfully.

Chapter 8

The spectral horses of the Underworld carried Vergil and his men to the south, the barracks were completely alight. The horses looked like Geryon from the Tem-eni-gru. The flames and smoked billowed into the sky.

As they approached, the scene wasn't really what they were expecting.

"Pour more water on!" Shouted a voice

"There is another fire staring in the east wing", Called another

A knight from the barracks ran up to Vergil, "Your majesty, what are you doing here? We didn't send for anyone."

Vergil Scowled, "We had received news that you were under attack... Shadows."

"No Sir, we don't know how, but it was started deliberately," the Knight replied out of breath, " Just before the fire several men were asked to be excused from duty."

"Who?"

"Arendal, Grendal, Kraden..."

"Ilaki's men... "Vergil interrupted.

Vergil felt a pit in his stomach "Nite! I've left Ilaki to look after her." He mumbled

"Men!" he shouted. At his word, His soldiers stood to attention.

"Stay here and help them get the fire under control, I am heading back to the castle."

The worried King ran back to his horse and headed back to the castle as fast as the beast could take him.

"Nite!...Nite!" Vergil Shouted.

The castle was eerily quiet... "Nite!" Vergil gripped the handle of Nite's Katana.

As he approached the throne room there was a sound that seemed to be carried by ethereal winds... It was the sound of crying... "Nite!" He shouted again.

As he opened the door to the room, the crying faded.

He looked around the room.

Light beamed through the window and onto his throne and the surrounding floor... It was then that he saw her.

"Nite?"

Chapter 9

He placed Gilver back in its scabbard, and walked over to her.

Her body slumped over the steps that led to the throne, it was then he saw Yamato sticking out of her lifeless body. He knelt in a pool of his beloved's blood. He couldn't believe the sword that he wanted to protect her with, was the weapon that killed her. Yamato was pierced into her chest.

For the first time in years Vergil felt tears roll down his face. "How?" he said through gritted teeth, "How could this happen?"

Vergil picked up Nite's lifeless body and held her in his arms as he pulled Yamato from her chest.

When he moved Nite's body, her right hand fell from her stomach... where she was also bleeding.

Vergil couldn't understand. He moved her hand overand found that she had a wound in her abdomen.

He mind went back to just before he left. "I have something to tell you..." He heard her voice echo.

"No..." His voice started to shake.

He put his hand to her stomach. The lives of his Queen and their unborn child had been torn away. He tried to sense the child... until he was interrupted by a voice.

"I asked you to look after her, you've let me down".

"I don't need advice from you." Vergil growled "You're just a ghost from the past Nelo".

"Oh, but I'm much more than that, I'm you"

Vergil looked around, "Oh you can't see me Vergie, and I'm in your head."

"Don't call me that."

"Your own sword killed the woman you love... and your child... how does that make you feel."

Vergil didn't answer.

"I can feel your hatred... give in to me... we can get revenge together."

"No I have to do this myself."

"You don't get the choice!" Nelo replied

Vergil felt a pain in his mind, "No!"

"I am you, remember Vergil. I have always been a part of you."

Vergil moved away from Nite's body, his mind and soul became enveloped in darkness again.

He became surrounded in a black cloud. He felt the old scars reappear on his face. His eyes became even more demonic than before and Nelo's armour covered Vergil's body once more, except this time, it was pure black.

Chapter 10

Vergil was now Nelo and on a quest for revenge.

All that his mind could picture was Nite's dead body and their child that was snatched away from them.

Vergil growled as he followed the scent of the man that he had entrusted his army to. He ran faster than he ever thought possible. In truth, Vergil didn't feel as if he was in control. Perhaps Nelo was really in charge, and he was along for the ride.

As Vergil charged through a set of doors, there was an explosion and he was sent flying across the castle's courtyard and into a pillar.

"So, you've finally decided to show your face." Ilaki Chuckled.

Vergil brought himself to his feet and dusted himself off, "Enough games... who are you?"

"You won't know me, but, you'll know my Father... In fact, you used to serve him until my sister made you turn soft."

"Nite? Nite is your sister?" Vergil replied in bewilderment.

"Sadly, yes. Making Mundus my father. My name is Kain."

"So this was all a front to?"

"Return the kingdom to its true ruler" Kain snapped

"Good Luck finding your bastard of a father" Vergil replied.

"What a fool... I'm not returning the kingdom to him... It's going to be all mine."

"Over my dead body," With that Vergil ran at Kain and swung the Zweihander form of Yamato straight at him. Somehow, Kain stopped Vergil in his tracks. Kain caught the sword in his hands, and then placed his left hand on Vergil's shoulder

"THAT, My dear Son of Sparda, would be too easy... no... I have something else planned for you."

With that, Kain's hand glowed green. Vergil could feel his strength being drained.

"That's the trouble with love Vergil... It blinds you, without her you could've easily beaten me..."

Just as Vergil was about to lose focus he muttered, "I will."

Chapter 11

Vergil was woken by the sound of squawking and water. He had no idea how long he had been out for, but one thing he did know is that he was no longer in the castle.

He rubbed his head. Only to notice sand falling from his hands.

He stood up, brushed the sand from his clothes and studied his surroundings.

There was an endless horizon of Sky and water that smelt of sulphur. Miles of Sand either side of him, and behind him, what could only be described as an ominous jungle.

He looked to his left and noticed Yamato in the sand. He walked over and snatched it up. Vergil inspected the sword... it felt hollow. For some unknown reason, Yamato always felt like it had its own presence and now it was gone.

He checked his person to see if Kain had left him any other tools that might help in his survival... nothing... until he felt something in the pocket of his waistcoat... it was a piece of paper.

He took it out and looked at it, only to be struck by a huge pang of guilt. It was a picture of Nite. Somewhere in his mind, he could hear her laugh and say, "I love you". The guilt then turned to hurt.

He put the picture back into his pocket and took a couple of deep breaths.

He looked back at the sea, and thought, 'If I'm ever to take on Kain, I'll need to survive here first.'

Chapter 12

Vergil had spent enough days with the old army of the Underworld to know about how to survive in the wilderness and on the battle field.

Using all of his own skill he gathered wood, created a clearing and built a shelter. Food, on the other hand was more difficult. He found a nest of yellow insect-type creatures that looked like Prawns, just a bit bigger.

He managed to catch one of them only for it to bite him and scuttle off. Vergil fumed.

Over the next few days, Vergil perfected his technique for catching them... he'd created some sort of crude net out of leaves and sticks.

They still bit when he got them out, but he just ripped their heads off with frustration and ate them.

The juice sour juice probably kept him hydrated and the 'skin' kept him full.

Days and weeks went by. Every night before he settled down he would look at Nite's picture.

He knew that he was torturing himself, but he couldn't help it, and tonight was no different.

He muttered one last word before he fell asleep, "...Dante"

Chapter 13

The next morning Vergil awoke to voices squabbling and trees being chopped.

Vergil stood up and drew Yamato from its sheath and crouched low in the bushes.

"He's around here somewhere", said a male voice.

A figure suddenly stood in front of where he was hiding. Vergil jumped out on the person who was seeking him and pinned Yamato against his throat.

"Dante..." Vergil whispered

"Hey bro, Charming as always I see..." Dante replied

"How did you get here?"

"Never mind that, what are you doing on this Island?"

"Yeah. And where is Nite?" enquired another voice.

Vergil turned to see another white haired man in a blue/purple coat, "You? What are you doing here?"

"Great to see you too... DAD. Now where is Nite?"

"Why did you bring him?" Vergil said to Dante

"Him? I do have a name NERO...remember? Where is Nite?" Nero replied impatiently.

Vergil and Dante started to argue.

Nero revved-up Red Queen. He got to the third rev and charged at the twins. They both blocked his attack. All three swords were crossed and grinding out sparks.

"Now, perhaps you'll tell me, where is my mother?" Nero growled demonically.

Vergil withdrew Yamato and calm returned, "She's dead."

"Dude, I'm sorry" Dante said.

"Don't..." Vergil replied, "...just don't."

Vergil walked over to Nero, "Now you know where your mother is, why don't you tell me what you're doing here?"

Nero scoffed, "You missed Emily's welcoming to the Order of Sparda. I figured you wouldn't be there, but when Mom didn't show, I figured there was something wrong."

"Emily is your granddaughter by the way!" Nero shouted as Vergil walked away.

"Why are you here Dante?" Vergil asked

"I was invited" Dante replied.

"Not by me" Vergil scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself" Dante interrupted.

Nero was getting impatient again, "Look, I love family reunions as much as the next person, but, I really think that we need to get out of here."

Dante sighed, "The kid's right. So if you'd like to follow me... we'll go to the castle and Vergil can fill us in on the way."

"Follow you?" Vergil asked

"Portal incantation" Nero replied.

Vergil shook his head, picked up his stuff, sighed and started to make his way along with Dante and Nero back to the castle.

Chapter 14

Of course the journey back wasn't without its disagreements and arguments. Dante arguing with Vergil, Vergil ignoring Nero and Dante, Vergil strangling Nero, Vergil strangling Dante... Vergil, Nero and Dante strangling each other.

The boys were pretty battered and bruised by the time they had reached their destination.

Dante suddenly stopped; his demonic senses were alert to something...

"What's the matter?" asked Nero

Dante didn't reply. He could hear rustling about ten metres away from their position.

Vergil had now 'tuned in' too, "footsteps" he whispered.

"They're light. It must be a female." Dante replied.

She must've been oblivious to their presence; at least, that's what they hoped.

"We have enough to deal with, let's not upset the locals" Nero whispered.

Vergil looked at Dante, "He has a point."

Nero walked off, Vergil followed and Dante eyed the bushes suspiciously.

Chapter 15

"Where are you going?" Dante asked Vergil

"In the castle" Vergil replied.

"You're gonna walk in the front door? Where there is a great risk of being attacked? Where there is no fun, because there is no 'element of surprise'?"

Vergil thought about it. He then remembered that Nite shown him an entrance around the rear of the castle, or was it Nelo that was telling him this. His head still felt cloudy, hence not thinking rationally about the situation. "Follow me".

Cliffs lined the route that they followed. After a few dangerous minutes, the group where at the secret passage that Vergil was thinking about, however there had been a rock fall sometime ago and the entrance was blocked.

"Let me handle this" Nero growled.

The Devil Bringer shone with a blue glow, Nero tightened his fist and threw a punch.

The rocks blocking the way had been forced out in all directions by the attack. However the power of the hit also sent a shockwave through the castle.

"Damn" Dante said, "Let's just hope they're asleep"

"I doubt that now" Vergil replied

"Okay, in a very deep sleep, or dead"

"Hopefully dead", Nero replied.

They walked down the tunnel yet Nero's arm was still glowing, "Ever get the feeling you're being followed?"

They reached the kitchen in the servants' quarters; it looked like the place had been deserted for years.

The air was so thick with dust that Nero and Dante sneezed... loudly.

"I can't take you anywhere", Vergil snapped

He hurried out of the room. Dante and Nero looked at each other, shrugged and casually strolled away from the dust laden air.

Chapter 16

"Slow down bro", Dante called out "We can't keep up".

"Then walk faster", Vergil mumbled.

They soon approached a pair of huge marble doors. He looked around and pictured the time where he, well Nelo, and Nite would stand there talking. Either about Mundus or how, when and where they were going to see each other later that day or night.

He could hear Nite's voice echo. He closed his eyes and listened to it.

As Dante and Nero approached, he couldn't hear her anymore.

Dante put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Get off of me", Vergil snapped. He didn't want sympathy, especially from his brother.

Vergil stepped forward and forcefully pushed his way through the doors and marched his way to the throne... the place was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Nero asked.

"Depends who you're looking for..." A calm sultry voice said from behind him.

They turned only for Dante to scoff, "Not you again."

Stood there was a female, pretty much the image of Nite, except with dark silver hair, high-heeled boots, black leather trousers, a red corset and a long coat.

"What the hell is going on?" Nero gasped.

Vergil eyed her...

"That's not?" Nero asked

"No."

She approached Dante and stood face to face with him, just centimetres apart.

"It seems like you can't get rid of me," she said as she felt the lining of Dante's coat.

The woman walked away from Dante and started to circle them, carefully inspecting each one of them, "Well, I assume you're looking for Kain..." She sighed, "Which is a shame as I was looking for a couple of new playthings."

"Who are you?" Vergil snapped

In that moment, a burst of energy hit all three of them and threw them into the wall.

The man they had sought finally had entered the room.

"That'll be all, Thank you Valeria." Kain said ordering her away with his hand.

Dante coughed, "Don't tell me, she's a copy of Nite like Trish was of Mom."

"No, Valeria is... unique."

"What the hell does that mean?" Nero retorted.

Vergil rose to his feet, "I want your blood Kain, but most of all, I want my power."

Vergil withdrew Yamato and ran at Kain. His opponent teleported out of the way, and landed a powerful punch in the back of Vergil's head.

Dante fired Ebony and Ivory, but their bullets slowed before they reached Kain's body and fell out of the air. Nero revved Red Queen, and in the distraction Vergil and Dante landed a few successful blows with their swords until Kain pushed them away with an invisible force. Kain was then knocked to the floor with a swift punch from Nero's Devil Bringer. Nero then grabbed Kain by the leg and threw him into another wall.

All three of them Devil Triggered and jumped into the dust. Vergil swiped Yamato at Kain's chest, Nero punched and Dante fired Ebony and Ivory. They were pushed away by the same invisible force. Kain emerged from the dust covered in blood.

"This is just a blip. Soon, I will open a portal to the human world which will be sustained by Valeria's blood. The humans will be dying and you'll be languishing here for an eternity praying to whatever God for death that will elude each one of you."

In that moment a darkness descended over them and they lost consciousness...

Chapter 17

Vergil, Dante and Nero awoke in a giant chamber.

"What is this place?" Nero asked groggily.

Vergil got up and looked around. At the end of the room was some sort of altar. He walked towards it and studied it carefully. He had seen this type of thing before. It looked similar to what he had spilled blood into back in the Temen-ni-gru. He looked into the pit and heard crying, "Nite" he whispered.

"There is a way of defeating him." Valeria appeared from nowhere, her voice soft, almost innocent.

Dante and Nero drew their guns and aimed them towards her.

"How and why should we trust you?" Nero scoffed

"Because, I don't want to die, and Vergil's my Dad."

Dante felt awkward... very awkward.

"Yeah, right?! That'd make you my sister." Nero replied.

Vergil stared in disbelief, "No, my child was ripped from Nite's stomach, they both died."

"No, Kain has been raising me as his own."

Valeria reached into her pocket and pulled out Nite's most treasured item, the shard of Nelo's armour.

"She left me clues to my real identity. This was the last one."

"So when did you find out that Kain had only let you live for his own ends?" Nero asked

"Just now."

"So, if you hadn't found out, you wouldn't have helped us although we are family" he replied.

"I... don't know." Valeria looked at the ground.

Vergil was trying to take it all in.

Valeria walked over to the altar and withdrew a dagger from her boot. She cut the palm of her hand and the blood dripped into the hole.

Within seconds, a bright light lit up the chamber. A cloaked apparition appeared. Red eyes shone out from the void where his face would be.

"KAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIN!" a voice boomed.

Chapter 18

"Who are you, and why do you disturb me?"

"From the sounds of it, we have something you might want", Dante replied.

"Sparda..." the voice growled

"Nope, his sons", Dante retorted.

"Leave this to me." Vergil said

Vergil approached the apparition, "I believe you have something of mine."

"I didn't realize the female was your property."

"She's my partner..." Vergil replied "and the mother of my children."

"Hey Kid, I think he means you, although he hates your guts" Dante whispered to Nero.

Nero jabbed Dante in the ribs.

"Look, can't we trade?" Valeria pleaded, "Kain in return for Nite?"

The being thought about it for a while, "I agree to a trade, but I need a blood offering."

The apparition disappeared.

Vergil walked over to the hole, wrapped his hand around Yamato's blade and sliced through his skin.

Nothing happened. Nero and Valeria did the same thing, and yet still, nothing happened. They turned to Dante.

"Hey, I'm not part of this family"

Vergil grabbed Blue Rose from Nero, "Do it."

Dante walked over and added his blood. The ground started to shake.

"It looks like you are part of this family", Nero said grabbing the gun back from Vergil.

The chamber doors opened only for Kain to come bursting in, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

A figure appeared from the white light. Although they were in the Underworld, it looked almost angelic

A pair of arms and female torso formed. A head appeared and a familiar hairstyle took shape. When her eyes opened, they were blood red. She towered over all of them.

She didn't speak. She pointed at Kain. A strong wind whistled through the chamber. The figure that appeared to be Nite lunged at Kain. He tried to stop her with all of his energy, but he was weakened from the earlier fight.

The light disappeared into Kain's chest and it seemed to be ripping him apart from inside. The light burned and shone through his eyes. His screams were howling, and sounding demonic.

The entity who they bargained with appeared and seemed to suck Kain into the altar. The room became dark again before a small gold light appeared and fell to the floor.

Chapter 19

The gold light turned into a body. It was lifeless and naked. Valeria took her coat off and draped it over.

Vergil ran over. Nite had returned. He knelt onto the floor and cradled her.

She raised a hand to her head and blinked several times, "Where am I?"

Nite then looked up and smiled, "Vergil."

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"What about Kain?"

"You don't remember?" Nero asked "You returned him to his own hell."

Nite shook her head.

She looked up at Vergil again, put her hand to his face and brought him closer for a kiss.

Then started to remember, "Wait, Vergil, I had something to tell you."

"I know"

She felt her stomach, "No..." She started to panic

"Nite its okay", Vergil replied

Vergil helped Nite to her feet. She felt weak, and she held onto him tightly.

Nite looked at the girl in front of her.

"Mother..." Valeria said softly. Nite held out her hand inviting her daughter to come closer. Valeria seemed unsure.

"I don't bite." Nite chuckled.

She moved towards her mother and took her hand.

They looked at each other.

"Valeria, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you", Nite said.

A tear ran down Valeria's face, "Your back now, and that's all that matters." She placed into her mother's hand the black knight shard.

Nite faced Vergil and put on Valeria's coat and held it closed.

She walked over to Nero and touched his devil arm. I'm sorry, how is Emily?

"She's great. Kyrie is doing well too" He said smiling.

Nite then walked over to Dante... and slapped him in the face. "If you ever meet another person that looks like me, you don't flirt with her or touch her bum!"

"I didn't know she was my Niece!"

Vergil started to look angry and his hand moved towards Yamato.

"I think I'm gonna head back," Dante said hastily and ran out of the room.

Nero started to follow, "I better go too. Kyrie will be wondering where I am. "

"What about you?" Vergil asked Valeria

"I've got some apologizing to do to the locals, and then... who knows" she replied.

As Valeria walked out of the room she turned and asked, "Could you call me Loz? Valeria isn't who I am anymore."

"Loz?" Vergil replied

"It means light" Nite replied, "I don't mind."

Vergil nodded his head on agreement.

"I'll come back for my coat", Loz said as she smiled and disappeared into the shadows.

Nite sighed and walked back over to Vergil. She put her hand to his face and the scars disappeared. Then they wrapped their arms around each other and seemed to live in that moment.

Epilogue

Later that night, Vergil and Nite were in bed. Her head was resting on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"That's two children we've missed growing up. I just don't think we'll ever be a family that watches over them, and see them grow older."

Nite almost sounded heartbroken and that hurt Vergil. He stroked her long black hair and then took her hand.

"We have plenty of time to continue our family."

Nite knew he was right, "I suppose, plus we get to spend more time like this" she replied chuckling.

They laid in silence for a bit longer until Nite asked, "Is it just me or is Loz a bit like Nevan?"

Nite looked up, "From what you said earlier about how she was with Dante, I can't help but think it."

Vergil chuckled, "If she is like your mother, you'll probably be happy that you missed her growing up."

Nite rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I would've come for you" Vergil said, "Brought you back myself."

"I know" Nite whispered.

Vergil brought her closer to him and hugged her with everything ounce of strength that he had, "I'm sorry for not listening. It's just us from now on."

"It always has been", Nite replied, and hugged him in return "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

THE END.

*And yes, at the end, Nite and Vergil 'did the business'. (If you know what I mean :3) *


End file.
